Pokemon: The Real Life Event
by Sonictitanic23
Summary: What happens when Collin Clarkson accidentally falls through an Ultra Wormhole and ends up in a different world? Said world happens to be our own? And he just so happens to meet the guy who created him? Who knows! I sure as hell don't. (Not to be taken seriously)


**HEY! I'm kinda sorta back at it with this series although not really. I'll be coming back to Ultra Adventure real soon, but stuff is still cooking and if I didn't get rid of this, I'd never finish Ultra Adventure. So bare with me. So yeah this is just a stupid crack fic to get me back into the swing. You can see it as non canon or canon for my series if you wish. Also it will be hinting at future events to come in Ultra Adventure and maybe beyond. With all that said, I hope you enjoy this mess!**

**Pokemon: The Real Life Event**

Ground. That was the first thing Collin felt when he woke up. His face began to feel the pain of it, as if he was laying there for years. Looking up from the ground, he began to notice people were looking at him, with concern all over their faces. Only murmurers could be heard though but he finally got himself off the ground, almost falling in the process to just be grabbed by someone beside him.

"Careful there mate! You took a nasty fall there." said the man holding him. "You may want to find a place to sit down while I call the ambulance."

"No. No ambulance." said Collin. "I'm fine, just a bit winded." He finally got his balanced back and he looked around his surroundings. He was in the middle of a busy street, surrounded by buildings that towered over him. The tallest one being what looked like a giant spear that passed each building. Shaking his head, he turned to the man that helped him get up. "Say, where am I?"

"Where are you?" asked the man, almost chuckling. "You're in Dublin lad." Dublin? That wasn't a place he heard of, and he's been places.

"Um...what region is Dublin in?" he asked, slightly confused. "I never heard of Dublin before. What kind of Pokemon does it have?" The crowd looked at Collin, confused beyond all hell.

"Never heard of Dublin? What kind of Pokemon does it have?" Scoffed the man. "Jesus mate you sure you don't want to see a doctor? You got some head on you that's for sure." Collin was now even more confused. No Pokemon, surely not. To keep himself from being embarrassed more, he decided to prove it.

"Oh come on, Pokemon. Can't be that stupid. See?" he said, attempting to grab one of his Pokeballs, only to realize that his belt that held his Pokeballs wasn't on him. The man looked at him, almost bursting out laughing.

"Okay son, I think we better get you to the hospital before you make a fool of yourself even further." said the man as he picked up his phone and dialed for the ambulance. Collin began to panic, and seeing no better option he ran for his life away from the crowd. "HEY GET BACK HERE!" shouted the man, but his attempts were falling on deaths ear. Collin ran further into the city, far away from anyone that was in the crowd. He came across what looked like a shopping center with many people coming in and out. He took his chances and decided to enter the shopping center to find somewhere to think. His journey lead him to a bench that wasn't occupied by anyone and took that as an invitation to rest. He sat down and began to think.

"Okay, the Ultra Wormhole put me in a city called Dublin, in a region with no Pokemon. A region that it seems people haven't even heard of Pokemon. Where the fuck am I?" he said, taking out his Rotom Dex from his bag to check. He tried to turn it on, but no response at all. Not even the usual static. "Great, just fucking great." He put away the dex and looked around him. It was then he spotting something interesting. It was a store that had a window display. The display said "Pokemon Sword and Pokemon Shield. Coming Soon to Nintendo Switch". It looked like an ad for some video game based on Pokemon. This confused Collin even more. "Okay so Pokemon are known, but it's a video game? Huh?" Just then, someone sat beside Collin. A rather stocky looking person, possibly no older than 20 with a look of concern on his face.

"Excuse me." said the man. "You look a bit confused. You here in Dublin for your first time?"

"Uh...yeah." said Collin. "...this is going to sound weird, but what region is this?" he asked again. The person looked confused for a moment before speaking up.

"Well...I guess you could call it a region, but we call it a country. You're in Ireland." said the person. Ireland, he finally knew where he was, but never even heard of the region.

"Okay, so there is no Pokemon here?" he asked again. The person seemed to chuckle a little, but not in a harsh manner.

"Well there's Pokemon video games, shows, cards and all that stuff if that's what you mean." he said. Now Collin was even more confused. Show and cards? Where the hell was he? The person looked at Collin and smiled. "My name is Pauric. Nice to meet ya." he said, extending his hand.

"Collin Clarkson." he said, shaking Pauric's hand. But when Collin looked at his face, it was almost in a state of shock. "Uh...you okay?"

"D-D-Did you just say you're name is Collin Clarkson?" asked Pauric. "B-B-By any chance, did you come from a place called Kanto?" Collin breath a sigh and smiled.

"YES! Thank fuck someone knows. I thought everyone was crazy." he said, feeling delighted. But Pauric's face didn't chance. In fact, it go worse and it worried him.

"Collin, I don't know how else to say this...but..." he said, trailing off. "You know what lets go somewhere else. Best I not say this in public."

"O-Okay." said Collin, getting up from the bench and followed Pauric. Something was telling him he was in for quite a shock.

* * *

The came to a building that looked important, but nobody was around. They found some chairs and a table and sat down. Pauric seemed to have calmed down from his shock, but now was just pure worry on his face. Collin wasn't feeling any better.

"Okay Pauric, why am I here? Where am I?" he asked. Pauric looked down, trying to think about what he was going to say. He took a deep breath and looked up.

"Look Collin, I don't know how to break it to you, but...you're not real." he said. Collin looked at the man in front of him and tried to look for any signs of a joke, but saw none.

"No...that can't be possible! I'm real! I'm a living breathing person! I HAVE to be real!" he shouted. "How do you know I'm not real!?"

"Because I created you." said Pauric quietly. Collin then shut out and slumped into his chair. Pauric took this as an invitation to continue. "I created you from something that has already existed. Pokemon, is just a video game. I grew up with it and I love it. So much so that I created you, Collin Clarkson, to be a persona in my own little stories on the internet." The more Pauric talked, the worse Collin felt.

"So wait, I'm a fan character?" he asked. "Oh shoot me now." he said dryly. "Of all the things, I happen to be a fan character." Pauric now looked offended.

"Hey! At least I didn't make you into some weird fetish type creature! Be glad how you were born!" shouted Pauric before calming down. "Sorry, that was out of line. Anyway, you as a character have met and fought with characters who have been in said video games, following those games plots with changes here and there to fit you. Lillie, your girlfriend, is from one of those video games. Same for your dad and your friends."

"What about my mom?" asked Collin. "Was she based off anything? Or was she something you created to kill?" said, with a hint of darkness in his voice. Pauric winced in fear, knowing this would come up.

"Collin, I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to kill your mom. I swear. I'm sorry." he said, trying his best to hide himself. "I-I wanted to create drama! Granted it was cheap drama but still, the work of fanfiction shouldn't be taken so seriously after all." he said sounding a little sheepish.

"NOT WHEN IT AFFECTS MY LIFE YOU FUCKER!" shouted Collin, getting up from his seat. Pauric never felt so small in his life, seeing his creation yelling down at him. Suddenly Collin sat back down and took a deep breath. "I guess it doesn't matter. Not like you knew this would happen."

"Even still, I'm sorry for all of this. If I ever knew my writing would affect someone's life then I'd never would have done it." Pauric looked around his surroundings. "So now what? How do we get ya home?"

"You got me. Not like an Ultra Wormhole will open up right now." Suddenly, the ground shook for a moment and in the sky above them, was an Ultra Wormhole. Collin couldn't help but facepalm. "Of course. Well I guess I couldn't be surprised. Welp, I guess this is my time to go home." Collin got up from his chair and walked towards the wormhole, not before Pauric grabbed him by the hand.

"Wait! Before you go, do you want to know what I have planned?" asked Pauric. Collin looked reluctant but sighed.

"Sure. Can't be any worse than before. What do you have planned?"

"Well you'll be married to Lillie and you'll have a daughter. Nothing planned past that so far, but we'll see what happens." explained Pauric. "I'll try my best to make your life better okay?"

"You better. Gotta ask you, do you think YOU might be a character in a story?" asked Collin.

"Pfft. As if. It's impossible, stupid even. Either way, best of luck Collin!" Without another word, Collin jumped into the Ultra Wormhole and left the real world, back to his own. Pauric sat back down in his chair and thought, what the hell did he smoke? And why the hell did he write this?

**Well there you have it. Again do not take this as canon or serous at all. It's all a joke based around my character to get me back in the mood. I might be back soon enough though. Anyway, reviews and comments of any nature are welcomed (hopefully non too serous) and I'll see you in the next story. Cheerio!**


End file.
